


过度反应（05）

by ciciry_obelia



Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciry_obelia/pseuds/ciciry_obelia
Summary: 阿瑞斯天秤+猎户座刻印背景，基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト中心。基本只是在不停地转场聊天。
Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924816





	过度反应（05）

05  
-  
白恋的弑熊者突然地入队就突然上了首发，雪原的王子则突然从后场冲上锋线射了门攻破了西班牙的铁壁然后突然地退场。吹雪士郎离开得悄无声息，甚至没有和其他人打声招呼，等回过神来，闪电日本队里的吹雪就成了他的弟弟吹雪敦也。  
“好好练着，我不想再看到有老哥那样掉队的人出现了。”  
对着还要再加训50组而出声抗议的吉良广，这个才刚入队踢了一场的吹雪敦也，就已经摆着好大的架子开始教育别人了。吉良广心有不满，却也老老实实地继续练了下去。做好万全的准备才能应对俄里翁的阴招，更重要的是，才能赢下去。那他吉良广就练咯，练好了就把那家伙从首发顶下去，坐板凳就不会像你哥那样受伤啦！你就满意了对吧！  
当然，他没有把这些说出口。或许就像基山达也所说的一样，他想要抱怨这些，可能就是他已经思考过，得出了结论的表现。  
他不知道吹雪士郎是从什么时候起开始隐瞒伤势的。那记靠他们兄弟俩的信赖踢出的强力的永恒之枪改变了场上的走势，让他们最终能在和西班牙人的对决中不落下风，但同时，也为吹雪士郎在FFI的出场划下了句点。吹雪敦也在是知道这一点的前提下，为他的兄长踢出了那一球的。  
训练结束，円堂守和稻森明日人他们似乎是打算用自由时间去侦察一下美国队，他们的下一个对手。有円堂守的旧友在，据说是没有俄里翁的爪牙的队伍。或许这次也能不用担心什么俄里翁，再来一场清爽的足球。  
“真热心啊。”  
基山达也递过一瓶运动饮料，在吉良广身旁的长椅上坐下：“以前怎么叫都叫不动的你，现在也会在自由活动时间留在训练场。我很高兴哦，不过，也别把自己逼太紧了。休息也是备战的一环。”  
“……就随便练练。”  
吉良广拧开瓶盖喝了几口。这是因为吹雪敦也叫人火大的发言——之类的话他肯定也是不会说的。虽然也有人跟着円堂守他们一起去侦察美国队，也有人趁着这个机会出门转转，但留在训练场的球员也很多。准备不足可能会导致伤病，但脱离体能教练指导范围的过度特训也同样会种下隐患。他只不过是继续在自己能够判断的范围内活动身体，抓抓感觉罢了。  
“士郎同学他真的走了呢。”  
“不然呢。有病有伤就该去治，硬撑在场上反而碍事。真把腿给踢断了可就再谈不上什么梦想不梦想的了。剩下的人——我们也不是那种非得靠伤员的丢人队伍吧。”  
基山达也苦笑着。  
“啊……这是在说我？谢谢你，广。”  
他搞不清为什么基山达也会在这里道谢。当然啦，他对愿意放下身段在实现梦想的道路上帮他一把的神之射手吉良广大人心存感激，那是理所应当的。如果他没有在那场对阵雷门的比赛中及时赶到，基山达也或许就会拖着伤腿固执地在场上撑下去，或许就不会像现在这样，站在世界的舞台上了。  
当然，也可能他只是会憋屈地被吉良瞳子撤下场，然后在场边干巴巴地看着他的永世学园落败。  
那时他们头顶没有名为俄里翁的阴云，但那也也不能说是场漂亮的比赛。以基山达也为首，永世学园出现了三名伤员。他们了不起的王牌翘掉了半场，姗姗来迟。（好吧，不是及时赶到。）拖着这支不在状态的队伍，永世学园满身泥泞地踢了下来。终于能从记忆中独自对着墙壁踢球的时光开始迈出前行的一步，吉良广和他的战友基山达也一起踢出了合体必杀技，却也没能赢。  
但就是在这样跌跌撞撞的那场比赛中，他找到了像这样竭尽全力，热血碰撞的足球的快乐。也终于成为了那支队伍的一员。  
而这，或许也有作为对手的雷门十一人那清爽畅快的足球的功劳。  
“希望和美国也能堂堂正正地来一场。”  
吉良广又喝了口运动饮料，没有回答基山达也。  
和西班牙队的比赛也（几乎）是那样清爽的比赛。堂堂正正一决胜负，互相紧逼着，不断突破自身的极限。在这样的比赛中踢出了舍身的一击，退场的吹雪士郎脸上不带悔意。  
向闪电日本献上敬意，进攻或被进攻都带着爽朗笑意的西班牙队队长克拉里奥·奥文，却在那时露出了不悦的表情。仅次于发现自己的队伍中出现了栖身俄里翁之人时。  
掉队者不只会在俄里翁的阴谋下出现。受伤不只是在受到攻击时。  
这片不像俄里翁那么巨大，那么切实的阴云，盘布在每个选手的前路上。  
-  
“居安思危，思则有备，有备无患。”  
绿川龙二比划着打蛋器：“你们可是要去世界比赛了！会发生什么都不奇怪，要做好万全的准备。赢下来，而且还要平平安安回来！”  
“不就去富士山河口湖吗，到东京也就一个半小时车程，就算要比完赛回来露脸来回一趟都绰绰有余。”  
“那也是去面对世界级的比赛。况且，闪电日本有达也，有砂木沼，还有你在。你们肯定是要突破亚洲预赛，去俄罗斯进行决胜的吧？做不到我可不会饶过你们哦。要是途中受伤灰溜溜地跑回来了，我也不会原谅的！”  
“还没开始呢就说这么晦气的！”  
“所以才要做好准备啊。啊，去了那边也别这样半夜出来搞吃的了，自己瞎搞搞坏肚子也不行，就算怀念起日本的味道，饮食安排还是老老实实交给闪电日本的后勤吧。”  
闹肚子也算伤病吗。吉良广不知道绿川龙二为什么如此强调这一点，搞得就像他亲身经历过似的。在回到这支队伍之前，吉良广一般是让别人受伤的那个。即使是融入了永世，开始踢起了新的足球，他激烈的传球风格带来的负担，主要也是由接球的队友承担的。所以什么，难道接了他好多传球的绿川龙二是在抗议？  
“在场上当然要拼啊。但就是说如果已经受伤了，就不要像上次的达也那样硬撑，好好分配体力，一直战斗到最后——不只是一场比赛，而是整个联赛的最后。还有不要偷吃，广！”  
吉良广又偷偷把拿到手里的番茄放回了篮子里。虽然半夜肚子饿而已，他不知道为什么就要这样大张旗鼓从头开始做起拉面。不过，半夜和新朋友一起偷偷搞，还挺开心的。当然吉良广只是负责等着最后品尝，然后给他打个分评价的！  
“你还挺熟练的啊。”  
“算是吧？做饭这种事也是熟能生巧，我可是很有经验的，在这件事上是你的前辈哦？新手刚开始学做饭也很容易受伤……嗯，你就从简单的打下手做起吧。来，把这个蛋打了。”  
吉良广无言地接下了绿川龙二递过来的打蛋器和鸡蛋。他虽然只是负责最后品尝的，让人如此小瞧了果然也不能坐着不管。那就让你看看真正的神之打蛋。  
“所以阳光园还要你们自己做饭？”  
“啊……”  
绿川龙二低着头调节了一下火力，开始切起番茄：“那不会。虽然学校会安排家庭科的课……吉良财阀给我们请了专职的食堂员工，也找了营养师顾问。毕竟我们那儿也有很多很小的孩子嘛，正是需要注意均衡营养的时候。虽说在长身体的年纪……自己摸去厨房搞些东西吃也是没问题的……平时还是有亲切的食堂阿姨来给我们准备饭菜的啦。”  
“这样啊。”  
“有人能这样准备好饭菜，阳光园是个好地方。”他低着头，机械地切着蔬菜：“不过，嗯，在来这里之前，我得自己给自己弄吃的。”  
绿川龙二埋头处理着食材。吉良广不知道该如何回答，只好也埋头打起了蛋。他打得很顺利，虽然没有过这种经验，但他已经是个初中生了，还拿着合适的道具。对现在的他来说，这并不是什么困难的事。  
“像是晴矢啊，风介啊，他们失去了所爱的亲人而来到这里，那是痛苦的回忆，我无法想象。但，虽然这么说对他们非常过分……我还挺羡慕他们的。但并不是这里的所有孩子都是那样的。”  
阳光园的孩子们就像是真正的家人一样。他们团结一心，互相扶持着。能够像这样不只是因为吉良财阀所提供的物质环境。  
“我总是被一个人留在家里。吃的东西也好，穿的衣服也好，都得自己去找。‘他们’只有偶尔才会回到家，回来也只有不断地争吵，无暇顾及我。然后有一天起，我甚至不知道是哪一天……‘他们’再也不回来了。我是被抛弃在那里的。就算满手都是伤，还是饥饿更难以忍耐。那时候的记忆也不是很清晰，只有恐惧到现在都很鲜明。”  
绿川龙二整理了一下被切碎的蔬菜，倒进了煎锅里。他从吉良广手中接过打好的鸡蛋，对他笑了笑。吉良广不能理解那种饥饿和疼痛，但他或许，也知道那种恐惧。  
“我也不觉得来到这里是坏事，但是我忘不掉啊。我没法忘记那段回忆，忘掉自己被父母遗弃的事实，说我并非不幸。没办法像达也那样，说自己是幸福的。即便如此，我想，至少从今往后，要自己抓住自己的人生。拼尽全力，好好享受，尽了人事，再听天命。”  
那座慈善机构里的孩子们都怀抱着自己的伤痛。不得不背负着这些伤疤前行，或许这就是他对伤病导致的问题如此上心的原因。新的前行的道路，不应该再被这些东西所阻拦了。  
“是你的人生嘛，当然是你自己来抓。”  
“没错！”  
绿川龙二的笑容恢复了精神，他将煮好的面盛起，吉良广也帮着抬起煎锅盛了一下配菜——差点烫到手。这些简单的日常行为，让没有经验的小孩子来做，是真的会受伤的。  
“这话你也别光跟我说。多和达也那家伙说说，他才是拖着伤乱来的那个。我嘛，我神之射手本来就不会受，”  
“那可是一直都在说啊。”绿川龙二深深地叹了口气：“达也他啊，明明在别的事情上都很耐心，会和大家好好沟通，一旦涉及到他自己，就怎么说都听不进去的。虽然我们还是会继续说的就是了……毕竟他对我们来说也是重要的家人。作为他的家人，这是应该的。”  
“虽然这就是那家伙的风格啦。让人火大！”  
吉良广和绿川龙二面对面坐好，吃起了面。这顿简单的夜宵味道朴素，但吃起来却很有满足感。他不知道他能否这样说，但或许这就是所谓，家的味道？  
“……我也挺羡慕达也的。”  
绿川龙二小声补充：“但就向对晴矢风介他们那样……我不知道这是不是能够说羡慕的事，也许只是看着别家的草坪更绿罢了。达也他，不记得自己的亲生父母的事。”  
吉良广埋头吃着面。给个八分吧。  
“达也从记事起，就已经在阳光园了。”  
-  
结束了自由活动的个人加训，听听音乐看看书和基山达也一起度过了稍作休息的时间，他们等来的是星之独角兽被俄里翁暗算的消息。踢着正经足球的美国代表们不得不住院进行治疗，他们的教练也被诬陷，离开了球场。堂堂正正地和美国队比赛是做不到了，他们不得不提高警惕，面对被俄里翁支配的海军入侵者。  
天空的支配者亚风炉照美在这一时机从天而降，作为补充成员加入了闪电日本。  
“奥林匹斯有很多神，有胜利的神也就有败北的神，你只是正好是败北的神罢了。”  
然后迅速给吉良广来了个下马威。不仅如此，撞了人设居然还要占掉他宝贵的时间，在和新美国队对决前日，要几个大男人一起去什么游乐园？开什么玩笑，说真的这是开什么玩笑？  
“啊——都怪你！都是你拖我后腿才会让那个什么亚风炉那么得意忘形！”  
“怪我？是谁浪费掉射门机会，被亚风炉抢了球反杀的？亏得基山达也给你传了过去呢，要是交给我吹雪敦也大人的话，”  
“你还不是被他盯得无法脱身！？早知道就该让灰崎一起！那家伙起码还比较会辅佐我！”  
因为和西班牙队的那场高强度比赛，还未消解完疲劳的灰崎凌兵被排除在了这场练习之外。接受了亚风炉照美的挑衅，吉良广和吹雪敦也（以及担任后防的基山达也与砂木沼治）携手与他对抗，并在世宇子的天空支配者那摸爬滚打的新球风下落败。  
他憋着一肚子气，又在深夜的大堂撞上了那场小比试中的队友吹雪敦也。不同于本就隶属于同一支队伍的基山达也和砂木沼治，经历了整个亚洲预选赛磨合的灰崎凌兵，他和吹雪敦也没能好好配合起来，这或许是他们的败因。（也可能只是没人能预料到刚阵铁之助的活跃。）  
“那可真是抱歉了哈，你没了灰崎就派不上用场的嘛？”  
明明他就不用为此去什么游乐园，吹雪敦也似乎也同样憋着那一肚子气：“亏得老哥之前对你评价还挺好的，还说什么，跟我有点像！？我本来还有点期待来着，他都看了些啥啊！”  
这他倒是没听说过。虽说夸奖在世界的舞台上大肆活跃的神之射手是理所当然的。仔细想想，吹雪士郎确实经常会和基山达也同席进餐，难道他们偷偷交流了不少？怎么尽干这种背地里讨论别人的事！  
“哈？啊？你也就嘴上说说了，有本事来1v1啊，现在就试试？让我神之射，”  
“你可省省吧。”吹雪敦也坐进了大堂沙发，不耐烦地摆了摆手：“明天不是还要跟亚风炉和大石头去三人约会吗？趁早睡去吧你。”  
“干嘛，你怂了吗？你怂了是吧？”  
他吉良广大人当然不会被人说快点去睡，就乖乖回房上床闭眼进入梦乡。要是有比赛或者训练需要早起，那另说。要说是去玩的话，现在才是夜生活开始的时间。他也一屁股坐在了吹雪敦也旁边，瘫进了沙发里。  
“怎么可能。但就算是你，也不能因为睡眠不足从游乐园的栏杆边掉下去那种理由而掉队。好不容易到了世界舞台上来了，老哥回来的时候，这支队伍也必须是在万全状态。我还要在那样的队伍里和老哥一起踢球呢。”  
吹雪敦也盯着天花板。像这样沉静下来，他的侧脸看着像是和他的双胞胎哥哥重合了。明明才刚加入这支队伍，只踢了一场比赛，他却像一开始就在这里一样，不仅是毫不客气地摆着好大的架子，也对队伍怀有着真挚的感情。  
“因为是老哥待了这么久的队伍。和我待了这么久是一样的。不论身处何方，都和一直在一起一样，一直在肩并肩战斗，我们是两人一体的，兄弟就是这样的吧？”  
真的假的。吉良广觉得没这回事，他可从来没觉得和吉良瞳子有过这种感觉，当然，他们不是双胞胎，是异性，年纪还差了很多，和吹雪兄弟的情况差得很远——但就算没有亲生的双胞胎兄弟，常识他还是有的。这听着太不现实了，如果不是一星光那样的极端情况，这种一心同体的说法多半都只是文学表现。但吹雪敦也的表情很认真。  
“完全听不懂你在说什么。”  
“听不懂就听不懂吧。我们就是这样的。”吹雪敦也叹了口气：“……在场上也是，两个人一起才是完整的。我会为老哥守住在闪电日本的位置，也会让我们的暴风雪在世界的舞台上咆哮。不会因此就让自己的表现疲软……但是光是这样对我来说是不够的，就是这么回事。”  
“你踢前锋配合你哥守后防？等等，在白恋你们不都是踢前锋的吗？”  
“白恋也有白恋自己的问题，你那儿不也换来换去的？”他烦躁地摆了摆手：“老哥守住后场，我负责射门得分……算是这样吧。但不止是这样。即使是现在，我也是带着他的份在一起踢的。”  
“但你当时踢出了那招。”  
“……”  
吹雪敦也没有回话，像是要把天花板盯出一个洞来，像是要在那个洞对面找到他的双胞胎哥哥一样。在对阵西班牙队的那场比赛中，吹雪兄弟所踢出的那记射门宣告了比赛走势的改变，也宣告了吹雪士郎的退场。那对闪电日本来说是至关重要的一球，但并非所有人都能为此而毫无顾虑地雀跃。张扬跋扈的吹雪敦也，踢出那一球的另一位球员，也同样如此——或许是尤其如此。  
“……我们是两人一体的，但我们不是同一个人。”  
“这不废话吗。”  
他憋了半天，慢慢说了下去。  
“我没办法替老哥分担他的伤。我代替他站在场上，心与他并肩，却也没办法让他本人回来。哪怕电话里他不说，隔着屏幕，隔着这样的距离身处北海道，我了解他的伤势。不管我们是否用出永恒冈格尼尔，那都是现在的老哥能在闪电日本踢的最后一场。我们是兄弟，我不用问就知道……但我的腿状态很好，我们不是同一个人。”  
他几乎是有些咬牙切齿地，触碰着自己的小腿。吹雪士郎受伤的同一侧。  
“我只能配合他踢出最后那一球。也只能看着他走。”吹雪敦也的声音越来越小了：“……连他去了哪里都不知道。”  
“不就是回去治腿了吗，为了能继续踢。”  
“嗯……啊，对。”  
这话他说得有些含糊，大概是还沉浸在情绪之中：“……我相信老哥的判断，他是我的老哥，不会做错的。包括……也包括那一球。既然他判断那是我们那时该做的，我们就这样踢了，仅此而已。”  
就连吉良广都能听出他话中的焦躁。他或许是百分之一百信任着吹雪士郎的，但他却显得无法对自己这些发言抱有信心。这并不只是情绪沉淀在深夜，白天对吉良广说出的那句多管闲事就已经是如此。闪电日本在战平西班牙队后有所松懈，而美国队的意外与亚风炉照美的到来给他们敲响了警钟——对于吹雪敦也来说，这却已经是马后炮了。  
“但那伤要是……我该怎么办。”  
他甚至说不出口了。  
吹雪士郎被选入闪电日本时，吹雪敦也并没有，他像是被独自留在了北海道。现在吹雪敦也来到了俄罗斯，途中加入了闪电日本，吹雪士郎却再次离开，留他一个人。  
即使拼上全力去踢球是他本人的意志，不论是多么信赖着他，“伤病”这一阴云都盘旋在足球选手的前路上。不仅是在受伤者本人，他的队伍，他重要的战友们，他的家人们，无一不在这阴霾之下。即使如此信赖，这恐惧也无法轻易被拭去。  
哪怕不是在这次FFI，吹雪士郎会治好他的腿，再次回到球场上。吹雪敦也一定也是这样坚信着的。但下一次呢？其他可能性呢？  
这壮烈的退场，刻在了他的脑海中，想忘也忘不掉。  
即使不同于永远地失去了亲人的一星光，这也可能会变成再也无法挽回的事。  
-  
“……嗯？广同学，敦也同学？”  
稻森明日人提着水桶和刷子路过了大堂。（他难道还真的去扫厕所了？那只是刚阵铁之助在开玩笑吧？）看到并排坐在大堂沙发上沉默着的两名前锋，困惑地歪了歪头。  
“你们两个已经关系这么好了……？我回来时错过了什么？”  
“不好。”  
吉良广当机立断地回答。  
“只是在说不能再让队里出现负伤掉队的了。”  
吹雪敦也嘟囔着。  
“负伤掉队……”稻森明日人低声重复了一遍：“……是啊。那可能是，没法挽回的。不能让队里的大家再陷入那种状况了。不论俄里翁……只有这一点不能让步，对美国队的比赛，再一起加油吧！”  
这些人怎么说话一个个都含含糊糊的。  
-  
-  
TBC


End file.
